


Before it all.

by GoddessOfShitpost



Series: Confeserie [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mental Illness, Well - Freeform, deadpool makes me cry, how 'Confeserie' came to be, im gonna have some Pre-Established Relationship, just a little background for yall, sorry ive been dead, the start of their relationship, the start to this weird ass series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: Deadpool had a mistress, her name was Death. They could never be. Never meant to be...and I guess she will have to wait.





	Before it all.

**Author's Note:**

> (ya boi is BACK. ALTHO DONT COUNT ON ME TO STAY. HAHA FUCK.)
> 
> fuck...this is gonna be sad. im gonna acknowledge wade's mental issues now.
> 
> this isn't much of a fic. just a prologue to the series. as you can tell i wasnt planning for this to be one chronological story...so there won't be Any long, full fledged fics any time soon. just lil tid bits and moments like the rest of confeserie.
> 
> but i promise on wade winston wilson's scarred nipples that i will write a long full fledged spideypool something someday.

Peter Parker had never felt something like it. He kept himself hidden, peering behind the wall. It took all his self-restraint not to do something, to run to him, tell him he was going to be fine. He knew it wouldn't be true anyway. Deadp-- Wade Wilson was...fading. The mask had become his face. It made him feel safe, secure.

So then...why was he trying so hard to die?

Wade had an array of guns and knives littered around him. Big and small, some even not from Earth. The blades shone with his blood. The room reeked of gunpowder. His suit was stained with dried blood, even the black designs had turned a deep brown.

He's tried bombs, nukes...the Hulk. Nothing ever worked. If you lived a life like him, with crap upon shit upon more fuckery, and knowing you'd have to endure that for what could be an eternity...well, you'd go insane too. Imagine if you'd done everything, felt everything; even the sting of a thousand bullets lodged in your chest cavity dulls after a while. Wade didn't want to be helped, he's had psychiatrists of every variety. Human, superpowered, alien...none worked. He was hopeless.

No one denies it.

Peter knows that too, but he sees beyond it. Most people see the hopeless, insane sob story that Wade is, but he also sees an unconventional cleverness, a man who would rather see himself ruined rather than the people he cared about. Peter sees that he can't do much to bring back the old Wade Wilson, the one before Deadpool, but he believes that he doesn't have to be that person to at least stop wanting to off himself every second. 

Peter stared at the wrinkled cloth of his mask, holding it with two hands. He was about to do something very stupid. 

 

"Deadpool?" He walked out of the shadows. The said man lifted his head from the dirt where it used to be buried in and craned his neck to face the hero. "Oh, Spidey, I didn't know our date wa--" His stopped in the middle of his opened, his jaw hanging open and eyes wide. 

"...Peter Parker."

"Peter will do, Wade."


End file.
